By having functional molecules coupled to the vaccine antigen(s) as in pharmamers presentation of the antigen(s) to the immune system may be directed, enforced or otherwise modified. This can be accomplished by directing the antigens to specific antigen presenting cells by means of co-coupled receptor molecules or ligands.